legend_of_the_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200213-history
Eruptor
Eruptor (イラプター, Iraputā) is a lava monster who is one of Twilight's team of Avenge Landers, and one of the main protagonists characters in the franchise series, Legend of the Avenge Landers. He is best friends with Spyro, Stealth Elf, Gill Grunt, and Trigger Happy, four fellow Avenge Landers who he grew up with. He has a volcanic, lava barf & a SuperCharger forms, and a Mini counterpart. "Born to Burn!" :—Eruptor's official catchphrase. Appearance :Voice actor: Jonathan Banks (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) Biography Eruptor is a force of nature, hailing from a species that lived deep in the underground of a floating volcanic island until a massive eruption launched their entire civilization to the surface. He's a complete hot head -- steaming, fuming, and quite literally erupting over almost anything. To help control his temper, he likes to relax in lava pools, particularly because there are no crowds. Ever met a hothead? Well, Eruptor is a hot - everything. A combustible force of nature, our volcanic friend has the power of molten rock and blistering fire … as well as a tendency to blow his lid every now and again. Yes, you could say Eruptor has a bit of a temper — if by “bit” you mean he explodes into a fiery rage at even the smallest annoyance. (Don’t cut him off in traffic, unless you want your car reduced to a pool of melted steel.) Fortunately, Eruptor’s best friends, Spyro and Stealth Elf, help him to keep his cool by always having his back. And although Eruptor keeps up a “tough guy” exterior, deep down he’s really just a big ol’ puddle of magma. He wishes sometimes that he had hands that didn’t melt everything they touched ... like a pet kitty cat — he wants to one day call his own. Yeah. That’d be nice. Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Eruptor is a hot head with a strong dislike for anything evil, so whenever something bad threatens his world, he quickly erupts... quite literally. When he isn't getting angry at the forces of Kaos, he's blowing a fuse and exploding with rage about smaller things, such as creaky floorboards and people not covering their mouths when they cough. Despite his hot temper, Eruptor never shies away from speaking his mind. He also has a case of indigestion, prone to burping up a pool of molten lava whenever he feels nauseous or startled. A flaming force of nature, Eruptor still blows his top from time to time. He doesn't suffer fools gladly, but tries to keep his fiery temper in check. Relationships Friends/Allies * Avenge Landers ** Spyro ** Stealth Elf ** Jet-Vac ** Pop Fizz ** Gill Grunt ** Slam Bam * Mane Six ** Twilight Sparkle ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Rainbow Dash ** Pinkie Pie * Dragons ** Spike * Mabus ** Hugo ** Flynn ** Cali ** Fynn * Dragonflies ** Flash ** Nina ** Sparx * Ponies ** Mayor Mare * Alicorns ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna ** Princess Cadance * Dragon Sages ** Ignitus ** Aquarius ** Volteer ** Aeros ** Cyril ** Terrador * Elora * Hunter * Bianca * The Ancients ** Chronicler Family * Weeruptor (Mini counterpart) Neutral * Shadow Black * Hyenas Rivals Enemies * Malefor Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Lava Lob * Eruption * Mega Magma Balls * Heavy Duty Plasma * Super Eruption Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Eruptor is a hot-headed lava beast who hails from the sweltering underground caverns of a volcanic island. Here, in the suffocating heat, arguments often boiled over. And lava creatures always argue. So it was no surprise when a ferocious fight broke out at a lava pool party. But this was no small squabble or shouting match. The fury of hundreds of fuming lava creatures created catastrophic pressure, until... KABOOM! The volcano exploded, scattering disgruntled lava creatures across the world. The residents of different parts of the continents had never seen lava creatures before and many misunderstandings followed. Lava creatures are not only sullen, stubborn and easily angered, they are also very hard to understand. Several villages were burned as a result. But Equestria atmosphere had a quite different effect on Eruptor. He unclenched his jaw, took a long breath of cool air and felt a lifetime of rage subside. Nowadays, Eruptor is considered calm and sensible - by lava creature standards, at least. Still, trolls try his temper and Kaos causes crankiness, leading to Eruptor to as his name suggest - ERUPT! For this reason, Princess Celestia was pleased to invite him on board... although he tends to keep his distance. Synopsis See also * Volcanic Eruptor * Weeruptor * Eggsellent Weeruptor * Elite Eruptor * Lava Lance Eruptor External links * Eruptor Spyro Wiki * Eruptor Skylanders Wiki Trivia * ... Category:Lava Monsters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Avenge Landers